pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM021: One Journey Ends, Another Begins...
is the 21st episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis The Litten that Ash has met before asks him for help. It appears the old Stoutland that the Litten lives with has grown weaker and Litten needs his help to cure him. During their time together, the bond between them begins to change forever. Episode Plot Ash is carrying a lot of bags and walks with Pikachu, Rotom and Rockruff. Rotom decides to help out Ash, but the bag is too heavy for it and it drops the bag down. A donut rolls out to an old woman, who greets Ash. The woman goes to give the donut to Ash, but the Litten snatches it. Ash greets Litten, recalling it was a long time since he saw it. Litten runs off, and Ash and his Pokémon follow it through the city. They stop, as they see Litten going under the bridge, where it delivers the donut to the Stoutland, while a leaf falls off the withering tree. Litten wants more training, so Stoutland demonstrates the move Fire Fang. Another leaf falls off the withering tree, and Stoutland begins coughing. Litten, however, uses Fire Fang on a coconut but fails to execute the move properly. Ash and his Pokémon visit Litten and Stoutland, the latter continuing coughing. Ash goes to give out some fruit he bought but gets burnt by Litten. Stoutland scolds Litten for attacking him, while Ash notes it didn't change its attitude at all. Litten wants more tutoring from Stoutland, whom Ash finds a bit odd. At the house, Rotom shows the video he made about Litten and Stoutland, stating it is rare that two Pokémon with different types are training. Kukui has Rotom pause the video, noting how Litten and Stoutland's backs are bent a bit. Ash recalls Litten did that before, and Kukui explains it is how they gather the energy to execute an attack. Kukui also notes how Stoutland actually likes Litten. The next day, as the school bell rang, Ash and Pikachu decide to visit Litten and bring some fruits to it. However, they are ambushed by Team Rocket, who chant their motto. Suddenly, they are burnt by Litten, who rushes to Ash, wanting something from him. Team Rocket is insulted, and Meowth notices Litten has arrived. Pikachu fires Electro Ball, and after the attack, Team Rocket see the twerp has disappeared. Jessie and James go away, but Meowth wants to follow Litten. Arriving at the place under the bridge, Ash sees Stoutland is lying on the floor. Seeing it is weak, Ash promises to Litten to deliver Stoutland to the Pokémon Center. He lifts it up, seeing Stoutland is not heavy, but big in size. Meowth stalks the group and looks at the withered tree, whose leaf falls to the river and slides away. At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy treats Stoutland. After being done, Nurse Joy, Comfey and Blissey come out, while Litten enters the room. Litten starts licking Stoutland, who barely moves, while Nurse Joy explains Stoutland has no injuries. She believes Litten can sense what is the real problem with Stoutland. Ash contacts Kukui about Litten, wanting to stay with it. Kukui permits Ash that and reminds the fact Litten trusts Ash means it can trust him. During the night, Ash, Pikachu and Rotom visit the room, bringing some fruit. However, Litten and Stoutland are gone, and the group starts running to the spot where Stoutland and Litten are living. On their way, they are intercepted by Meowth, who tells Litten is working very hard and wishes for it to be protected. Ash wonders why this concern, but Meowth simply states he wants to see Litten protected, and runs off. Ash has doubt in Meowth, thinking something is wrong with him. Under the bridge, Litten approaches Stoutland and licks it. Stoutland gives commands to Litten and demonstrates the use of Fire Fang. Litten uses the move on the coconut but fails once more. Litten goes to Stoutland and sleeps by him, while a leaf falls from the withered tree and drifts off in the sky. Litten dreams of Stoutland and runs towards it, but Stoutland departs away. While the weather is cloudy, Litten wakes up, seeing Stoutland is missing. Looking at the withered tree that has one leaf remaining, Litten goes to the abandoned house but does not find Stoutland there either. Passing by the old woman at the market and gazing at the sea from the cliff, Litten returns to the spot under the bridge. There, it finds a whirlwind, which dissipates. The couch Stoutland was on crumbles, and the final leaf from the tree flies off on the couch. Litten goes to the tree, seeing there are no leaves left, and the clouds start raining. Ash, Pikachu, Kukui and Rotom visit Litten. Rotom wonders where Stoutland is, but Kukui does not know, either, while the Litten goes on the couch. Team Rocket watches as Meowth gazes into the rainy sky. Jessie and James wonder what is up with Meowth, as he has always been sighing. Bewear comes and hugs Meowth, who is feeling sad as well. The old woman from the marketplace gives Ash the fruits to deliver to Litten and states Litten can come to her whenever it wants to. Ash comes to Litten and gives it the fruit, but Litten is uninterested in that. Ash gazes in the sky as well and thinks about Litten. Meowth visits Litten, asking Litten to speak up what happened, as it can get bear over the sadness. However, Meowth runs off, as Ash comes with his Pokémon. Ash promises to stay with Litten until it eats something, and Kukui gave him the permission to do so. After the rain stopped, the leaf flies off. Litten follows it and gazes at the rainbow in the sky. It looks at the clouds, seeing as if the Stoutland winks at him. Litten grabs the fruit and offers it to Ash. Ash refuses and gives it to Litten, who gives it to Ash. Ash and Litten repeat this, making Pikachu dizzy. Still, Ash offers Litten the option to travel with them. Litten fires Ember at Ash, burning his face, while Meowth, who has been watching, comments the twerp has to prove himself first. Litten assumes the battle stance, so Ash has Pikachu ready to battle. Litten fires Ember but is countered by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but Litten leaps away and fires Ember, but misses. Litten uses Fire Fang, so Pikachu uses Iron Tail to block the attack and slam Litten away, to a wall. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but Litten spins and blocks the attack. Pikachu fires Electro Ball, which collides with Litten's Ember. Ash offers Litten to come with them, who smiles. Ash smiles as well and throws the Poké Ball in the sky. Litten jumps and touches the Ball, letting itself be captured. Ash grins, having Litten as his new Pokémon. Meowth is moved by Litten's fate, but since it is his enemy now, Meowth promises not to show mercy for future battles. Ash sends Litten out, who meets Rowlet, Rotom and Rockruff, too. Ash claims they are its friends now, and offers everyone to eat the fruit. Debuts Pokémon *Ash's Litten Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Stoutland (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Professor Kukui asks what place does Ash take Stoutland in today's episode. The correct answer is the red answer, the Pokémon Center. The other answers are the shopping center (blue), the old residence (green), and the TV station (yellow). *This, along with Partner Promises!, aired on the same day as a one-hour special. *The theme music of Snowbelle City and Meowth's Ballad are used. *The symbolism representing the death of Stoutland (the withering tree) is a reference of The Last Leaf by O Henry. **Prior SM108 where Stoutland confirmed to be dead, Stoutland was originally listed as disappeared and was not listed in the series’ death lists. *This episode aired in the dub as a three-hour special starting from They Might Not Be Giants! to this episode. Gallery Rotom helps Ash carry the bags SM021 2.png Litten snatches the donut SM021 3.png Litten came back to Stoutland SM021 4.png Litten notes something is up with Stoutland SM021 5.png A leaf falls off from the withering tree SM021 6.png Stoutland demonstrates using Fire Fang SM021 7.png Litten failed to use Fire Fang on the coconut SM021 8.png Team Rocket appears SM021 9.png Team Rocket got burned SM021 10.png Ash carries Stoutland to the Pokémon Center SM021 11.png Nurse Joy heals Stoutland SM021 12.png Meowth listens to what Ash and Nurse Joy are talking SM021 13.png Meowth confronts Ash SM021 14.png Litten attempts to use Fire Fang once more SM021 15.png Litten dreams that Stoutland is disappearing SM021 16.png Litten realizes Stoutland is gone SM021 17.png A leaf from the withering tree falls on the couch SM021 18.png Kukui and Ash visit Litten SM021 19.png Ash hangs around with Litten SM021 20.png Litten sees a figure of Stoutland, smiling in the clouds SM021 21.png Ash tries to give Litten the fruit SM021 22.png Pikachu and Litten clash SM021 23.png Litten and Pikachu collide SM021 24.png Litten allows itself to be caught SM021 25.png Ash was able to catch Litten }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors